


Voyeur Vulnerable

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Come Eating, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Top Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: Mickey Milkovich doesn't like getting his ass licked, never has, never will. Mickey Milkovich does like licking his husband's ass, alway has, always will.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	Voyeur Vulnerable

“Almost there, baby, don’t worry, I'm gonna give you what you want.” Mickey has been fucking Ian slowly, dragging out the pleasure to the point Ian felt like he was going to bust a nut, and softly and gently at first, lightly brushing his hands over Ian's gorgeous body, feeling Ian trembling. 

Soon, however, his rhythm was unapologetic and rough, hips violently slamming against Ian, his hands clamping down tight on Ian's hips with his fingernails cutting into the skin; if it were not for Ian's moaning and shameless begging “harder, Mick, please, fuck me harder,” Mickey might believe that Ian did not like getting his ass rammed.

Ian's moans became louder by the intensity of Mickey's thrusts, his ass felt stuffed full and hot, waves of pleasure exploding deep inside him. Mickey gasps and slams in one last time, his balls clenching as Ian's ass squeezed virgin tight, milking his orgasm from him. Ian shivered when he felt his husbands warm cum fill him, Mickey shakes through the pleasure, hands messaging Ian's hips, his nipples tight and tingling, his cock twitching inside of Ian.

The room was silent as Mickey pulls out, save for Ian's harsh breathing. Face down, ass up, he felt Mickey's hands on his hips jerking him to the edge of the bed.

“Spread your legs wider,” Mickey waits patiently, kneeling behind his husband, watching as Ian opened his legs. Ian could feel Mickey's sticky cum oozing out of his raw hole, the slick leaking down his balls as he tried, and failed, to catch his breath. His ass naturally raised when Mickey palms his cheeks, his husband humming thoughtfully. “What should I do with you now?”

Ian feels Mickey's eyes on him: being on display like a used whore should make his cheeks burn shamefully, but he is too desperate and aching to hide. “Lick my ass, Mick,” his voice is nearly a whisper as Mickey runs his rough hands over the soft skin of Ian's ass. His thighs become sticky as the cum seeps out of him, god, Ian wants Mikey to tongue fuck him.

“Be a good boy, and ask nicely.” Mickey is so calm, in control, where as Ian quivered and sobbed a little, reaching back behind him to grab his bottom, spreading his ass cheeks like a slut. He doesn't care how trampy he looks, he wants it bad. “Please, Sir, lick my asshole.”

He felt Mickey's presence closer, his warm breath ghosting over his sore hole. “Stay still and hold yourself open for me, and when I am done playing with you, I will let you come.” Ian nearly sobs again, the red ribbon tied around his cock as a makeshift ring kept him from coming while Mickey fucked him. His balls are so heavy, warm, his cock rock hard and throbbing, hot to the touch when Mickey teases a hand down the stocky flesh.

Mickey shift's his attention to Ian's lovely, plump ass, rubbing a hand over each firm globe. He gives both cheeks a pat, before he notices the glistening wet hole begging for attention. He won't let Ian do this to him, it's not his kink and never will be, he hates having his ass licked...however, he does love licking his husband's ass. 

He lowered his mouth to Ian and slowly licked his asshole, his tongue swirling in and out, soft at first just to hear Ian whimper, than harder to make his boy gasp and moan. Mickey breathes him in, the aroma of musk and cum making his semi hard cock thicken, he pressed warm wet kisses to the twitching hole.

Ian digs his nails into his bottom, struggling to hold himself open, his body quivering, shaking and shuddering, loving the tortured pleasure Mickey is inflicting on him. Mickey swirls his tongue around the white fluid, suckling the cum like he's nursing a weeping tit, he can hear Ian making loud whimpering and moaning noises.

“Fuck, Mickey, please”, Ian begs, “Please, let me come, Sir.” His breath is rushing in and out of his lungs as Mickey licks up and down the crack of his ass, if the red ribbon around his ragging hard on had not been there he would have come as Mickey licks and kisses his cum slick hole, the way Mikey wetly smacked his lips was enough for Ian to writhe and squirm on the bed.

Mickey decides to show his husband mercy. Reaching between Ian's legs, he unties the ribbon. Ian nearly weeps as the pressure lightens, before returning full force as Mickey's tongue does figure eights over his hole. “Touch yourself, baby. Jerk yourself off while I eat your ass.”

Reaching down, Ian grips his throbbing cock as Mickey tongued his ass, Mickey keeps him spread open with his hands and licks skillfully, sliding in and out of his wet fuck-hole. His tongue pokes inside the twitching hole, opening Ian up and letting cum trickle into his mouth.

Ian was dripping, and his hand hastily tugs on his cock as Mickey eats his ass. He rocked back, pushing his ass at Mickey's face. He doesn't last more than a minute, he creams his hand as Mickey stabs at his hole with his tongue, his legs giving out as he falls onto the dirty sheets, shaking so hard he feels like he is vibrating.

He doesn't get any rest, Mickey grabs his hips and hoist his ass back up, licking and kissing his hole as Ian lays moaning like back ally whore. 

Mickey might not like rimming, but he loves doing it to his husband, and if Ian thinks the night is even half over, oh no, Mickey's got plenty of stamina and the fun is just getting started.

♥ END ♥


End file.
